Through a Tiger's Eyes: Darren's Discovery
by lunafemina
Summary: Darren has just been made a half vampire and has just arrived at the Cirque. Among the people he meets is Satine, a strange yet powerful and beautiful girl with a weird history. Darren makes a friend while discovering her past and her people.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in these stories relating to the Darren Shan saga or music choices.

**Author's Note:** I apologize if this story isn't as accurate as some. I haven't read the beginning books in a while and I checked them out from the library when I read them so I don't have them with me. Just please be nice when reading and reviewing. Please review!

Darren emerged from Mr. Tall's van and trudged heavily down the steps. He had just arrived at Cirque du Freak and the memories of the events that brought him here were still fresh in his mind. He could still remember Steve, his family, and the day Madam Octa bit Steve, his best friend. But as he looked out over the Cirque du Freak, his heart soared. He couldn't help it. He also remembered the night he and Steve visited the Cirque du Freak and saw incredible and impossible things. He couldn't believe that he had to live here, and, more importantly, he was half vampire.

At that same moment that Darren was thinking of all of these things, a strange young boy came up to him. He was about Darren's age, but he had strange scales all over his body. "Hi," said the boy politely. "I'm Evra. Evra Von."

Darren politely shook the boy's hand as Mr. Crepsley came out of Mr. Tall's van. "This is Evra Von, Darren. You will be bunking with him and he will be showing you around the Cirque du Freak." Mr. Crepsley watched Darren nod, then left to the saftey and darkness of his van.

"So you're a half vampire?" Evra asked rudely. "That's ok. I'm a snake boy." It just occured to Darren then that Evra seemed familiar. He had seen Evra on stage the night he and Steve had seen the Cirque perform. "Well, come on. I'll show you around."

And so Darren followed Evra around the Cirque and listened as Evra explained how things worked. Evra told Darren that everyone in the Cirque had a job and that he and Darren would be doing jobs like washing clothes, finding food for the Little People, and helping the others.

But along the tour they passed a van that was considerably larger than all of the rest. It was nearly twice the size of Mr. Tall's van and, if Darren was right, it was moving slightly! However, Evra never spoke of the van or the person inside of the van. The fourth time they passed the van, Darren asked Evra about it.

"Whose van is that?" he asked, gesturing to largest of them. Now he was sure there was the sound of music coming from it as well.

Evra stopped and shifted slightly. "Oh, that one. Well, that's Satine's van. We don't bother her when she's in it. The last person to go inside of it never came back out. The only person who can is Mr. Tall. See, she keeps her tigers inside of it."

Darren tilted his head as if puzzled. "I don't remember a Satine at the Cirque the night we performed. I don't remember tigers either. You'd think I'd remember tigers."

Evra glanced around uncomfortably, as though every second spent in front of her van was a second he was at risk. "No, you'd remember her if she'd performed. Trust me. They say that she's the most beautiful woman in the world and I think she is. But she tends to kill people on stage and Mr. Tall doesn't like her to do it, but he never stops her. No one knows why."

Darren's stomach turned when Evra mentioned her killing people on stage. "She _kills_ people! They don't stop her! Why!"

"Well, she doesn't! Her tigers do! I told you, Mr. Tall doesn't do anything about it. And she doesn't help around the Cirque at all. No one knows why she's here at all. I think it's 'cause she's pretty."

A scowled formed at Darren's mouth, but he said nothing more. He had wanted to meet Satine when Evra said she was the most beautiful woman in the world, but he wasn't so sure anymore. She seemed strange.

Evra and Darren turned to leave, but just as they did, the door to the van burst open. The boys froze, knowing they had been caught and waiting for their punishment. Then Darren heard the most melodic and seductive voice he had ever heard.

"Can I help you, boys?"

Turning, Darren gasped. In the doorway of the van stood a young girl of only about 16 years. She had flowing brown hair and piercing green eyes. But the pupils of her eyes were dilated and so thin that they looked like cat eyes. She was wearing a black halter top and khaki pants without shoes. Darren, still too young to really like girls, was speechless.

Satine shifted impatiently and said, "Going to answer any time soon?"

"Um..." was all Darren could manage. Luckily Evra saved him.

"We were just passing by. I was showing Darren around. He's new here. He's the new assistant of Mr.–"

"Yeah, whatever kid," Satine cut in. She tossed her hair and glanced around, apparently uninterested in the boys. "Just warn him not to be too close. My kitties don't like visitors."

"Ok, but I've already–" Evra started, but she slammed the door. Evra muttered quietly and turned to Darren.

Darren, no longer in a daze, looked at Evra and said, "Wow, you were right."

"Yes, I sure was. She'd have killed us if she didn't have anything better to do."


End file.
